A printing system can print images onto media sheets. A finisher can receive media sheets that have been printed by the printing system. The finisher includes an output bin to receive the media sheets ejected by the printing system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.